There has been known a feed wherein 0.11 to 4 g of a dry Dunaliella alga powder containing a large amount of .beta.-carotene is added to 1,000 g of a poultry feed in order to improve the color of the yolk of bird's eggs. Further it has been also known to feed female birds with said feed.